Mario in 30 years of the future
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: A little theory I have about how Mario could finally meet his end. I mean even the most famous video game character in the world has to retire himself one day, right?


Mario, 30 years in the future.

The year is 2041, 30 years from now, newer video game consoles have died out. The reason being is that graphics in video games had maxed out becoming like real life. Hence they could no longer be improved hence no new consoles were ever created. And while they had been attempts at virtual reality, they had still not succeeded, due to programming errors, and horrible side effects such as aching eyes, stiff necks, headaches and lack of technology. There was no true winner to the console war. The fifth home playstation console (insert what it'll be called in 2041) and the fourth xbox console and the eighth nintendo console were doing pretty well. There were close to a million games for each console. While it was awesome that video game consoles were never to die out despite the graphics reaching maximum they were still around after about 70 years. There was one video game character that was not going to have such a happy ending.

A 60 year old Mario was called into the office of Nintendo one day. His manager wanted to speak to him

"Ahhhh...Mario" the manager smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"You wanted to speak to me, boss?" he asked.

"Mario...I'm afraid we have some bad news...you're fired." His manager looked down and made an unhappy face.

"What! Why!" Mario's eyes widened.

"Well I'm afraid your games haven't been doing as well as they had when newer video game consoles were still being made. It seems that the very last Nintendo console we made has close to 200 Mario games on it...and everybody's well...fed up with you. They're sick of the repetitive story line, the same gameplay, the same characters. Basically the same everything. You're way too overused. It was fun at first but now it's all too much the same."

"What! But what about my suggestions how we tried to do more types of genres, change the storylines around...all that!" Mario shrieked.

"I was getting to that. Mario...I'm afraid you've become the next Sonic the Hedgehog. These ideas you've suggested have all recieved low scores from both magazines and the internet. Nobody like the newer Mario games. I'm afraid we have to let you go..."

Mario was close to tears "But what will become of me? I'm the most famous video game character in history!"

"You used to be...Mario...you should be proud that you've made such a huge difference to all video games. But I'm afraid even the most famous mascots have to rest. Even Disney put Mickey Mouse to rest. Everybody will always remember the impact you put on people. But if you continue, I'm afraid you'll just get more hate and be shunned by all. Sonic the hedgehog got it himself in the 2000's and 2010's."

Mario sighed "I knew when Shigeru Miyamoto passed away. I'd lose my fame."

The manager continued to speak. "Plus you're in your 60's now. You're well beginning to not run as well as you used too."

Mario looked down.

"Don't feel alone Mario...it's the same case for all our mascots, Metroid, Zelda, Donkey Kong, they all ended up with the same story. We all have to well...move on and make changes."

Mario left the Nintendo building very depressed. While Mario had got himself a retirement pension he didn't need it, for he commited suicide, just like Sonic the hedgehog had a few decades ago. To him without Nintendo...he was nothing. All Mario had for his last thoughts was how proud he had made billions of people and the wonderful changes he had made to the video game industry.

And then...Mario woke up screaming in his bed. It was all a dream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Luigi came in. "Mario! What's wrong!"

"I just had the most messed up dream ever!"

"Did you dream you were fighting a frog called King Wart again?"

"What...NO! Well now that you've brought THAT up...it wasn't quite as messed up as that. But it was up there!"

Luigi sighed "Honestly Mario, I've told you this before. Lay off the shrooms before bedtime."

Luigi gave Mario a few seconds to calm down. "Now are you coming to breakfast?"

"Sure...I certainly don't wanna sleep anymore."

At breakfast, Mario thought about his dream, he hoped that would NEVER be him in the future or anything similair...

THE END.


End file.
